


Strawberries on Your Birthday

by lonelystar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 99 spanks for 99 birthdays can i get an amen, Aftercare, Anal Plug, Birthday Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Come Shot, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Vibrators, crygasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelystar/pseuds/lonelystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“'I’m gonna spank you real good now,' Bucky tells him, digging his fingers into Steve's ass. The skin there is an angry red and Bucky slaps his hand over it, forcing a small whimper out of Steve.</p><p>'Then, I’m going to set the vibrator to pulse-' Steve moans loudly, 'and I’m gonna jerk off and come all over your pretty little tits. And then maybe you can get off. Only then.'”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries on Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 99th birthday Bucky!! To celebrate I wrote some pwp. With lots of spanking.
> 
> Enjoy.

Steve was being real sweet, all day. He’d woken Bucky up with a shoulder massage, made him breakfast. He even took him out for dinner, pulling out all the stops.

Afterwards they held hands and kissed on the walk home like they were kids again, completely gone for each other. For once, it was quiet and peaceful and just _them._

As far as birthdays go, Bucky considers this one to be a major success.

They’re home now, laying on the couch tangled up in one another. They’ve got a movie on low, neither of them really watching. Instead, Bucky is dozing off on Steve’s chest while he traces patterns on the back of Bucky’s hand.

“Hey, Buck? You awake?” Steve asks quietly. He gives Bucky a little shake. “Bucky?”

“Hmm?” Bucky mumbles. He hadn’t really been sleeping, per se, but he was close and doesn’t really feel like moving. “Yeah?”

“Um… if you wanted, I kind of have another thing planned for us tonight,” Steve says.

Bucky can tell by his voice that Steve is really worried he’ll say no, which means that whatever it is, Steve really put effort into it. So Bucky sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“I guess someone’s gotta keep you entertained,” Bucky jokes.

Steve cracks a smile. “C’mon, I think you’ll like this one.”

He hesitates for a moment, but then Steve is leaning in and grinding his palm against Bucky’s groin. Bucky makes a surprised  little yelp.

“And I mean _really_ like it.”

Bucky lets out a breathless laugh. He’s getting hard already, just from the steady pressure of Steve’s hand over his clothes.

“Clothes off. _Now,_ ” Bucky growls, swatting Steve’s hand away.

Quickly, Steve stands and undresses. He just about hurls his shirt across the room in his haste, and Bucky nearly laughs out loud when the hem gets caught on a lampshade.

Bucky doesn’t bother with his clothes. He just takes his cock out and watches Steve strip, slowly stroking himself to full hardness.

The minute Steve’s clothes are gone, he’s diving in and wrapping two wet lips around Bucky’s cock. Steve’s sucking him earnestly, hollowing his cheeks and flicking his tongue over the slit.

He goes down again and presses his nose right up against Bucky’s stomach. Steve looks up at him then, tears filling his eyes as he starts to gag softly. Bucky can feel his throat working his dick. Neither of them make a move to stop.

“Stevie…” Bucky breathes, throwing his head back in a moan. He presses the palms of his hands against his eyes.

“Fuck, I love you,” he laughs.

Steve lets go of Bucky’s dick with a gasp. He’s taking in deep breaths, trying to slow his breathing before he takes him in again.

He goes back to bobbing his head on Bucky’s cock, and he’s making little whimpers every time he goes down again. They’re high-pitched and sound increasingly desperate, and they’re just about the sweetest things Bucky’s ever heard.

Finally, Steve lets the tip of Bucky’s cock nudge the back of his throat one more time before pulling off completely. He licks the head, gathering precome on his tongue and swallowing it.

“Can I show you your present now?” Steve asks. When his eyes meet Bucky’s, he  feels like he can actually _see_ the trust Steve has for him in them.

“‘Course. Go ahead.”

Steve stands then and reaches his hand out for Bucky. He takes it and lets Steve pull him to his feet. Walking back to their bedroom is a little uncomfortable since they’re both hard, but they make do. Once they’re in their room, Steve asks Bucky to sit on the bed and wait.

While Steve goes into their closet, Bucky tugs off his shirt and his pants the rest of the way. He’s completely naked now, his cock curved up against his belly.

It only takes a second for Steve to return. He has something behind his back and is walking up to Bucky slowly, blushing. He looks embarrassed as _fuck_. Bucky grins, excited as all hell to see just what Steve’s holding that’s got him so flustered.

When he’s finally close enough, Steve lowers to his knees in front of him. Bucky reaches out and runs both his hands through Steve’s hair. He leans into Bucky’s touch like he’s craving it.

“You can show me,” Bucky encourages.

Part of him wants to just order Steve to do it, but he knows the anticipation is half the fun. Besides, he’s really trying to please him, and Bucky would never take that away from Steve.

Taking a deep breath, Steve slowly lifts his head. Bucky watches his face heat up as he brings his hands in front of him and… oh.

_Oh._

There’s a paddle in his hands, one made of a dark wood. It has holes cut out of it, too. Leather is wrapped around the handle. The toy is long, probably about the length of Bucky’s forearm and just as wide.

“Oh, baby,” Bucky croons. He leans down and kisses Steve high on the forehead, then the spot between his eyes, and finally his lips. Steve shudders beneath him, taking in a sharp breath before melting against Bucky and kissing back.

“Ninety-nine,” he whispers when Bucky pulls away. Steve won’t meet his eyes. His blush is a vicious red that colors his entire body now, and he’s shakily slightly.

“What?” Bucky asks, his voice gentle. He cups Steve’s cheek with his flesh hand and strokes his thumb along his cheekbone. “What did you mean?”

“Uh… well, since you’re, um…” Steve stammers.

All Steve can do for a few minutes is just sit there on his knees, embarrassment and anxiety clamming him up. Suddenly he takes in a deep breath, lets it out through his nose, and opens his mouth.

“It’s your 99th birthday. So, uh. Ninety-nine spankings.”

It comes out awkward and stilted, but when he finally says it, Steve looks visibly relieved. He relaxes against Bucky’s shin, resting his head against his knee.

“Oh, _fuck_ me,” he groans, because that’s really all Bucky can say. He doesn’t deserve this. He loves this man. So, so much.

“Get up here. Over my lap,” Bucky commands.

Steve’s pupils dilate even farther, black nearly swallowing the thin ring of blue. He follows the order as soon as it’s given, setting the paddle beside Bucky’s hip.

Steve drapes himself over Bucky’s legs, bracing himself on his arms and feet. Instead of allowing him any support, Bucky kicks at his legs and pushes his arms until they’re straight out, so Steve is forced to put his weight on Bucky.

“I want you to keep track,” Bucky says in a low voice. He’s rubbing Steve’s cheeks and the backs of his thighs. “You only have to let me know every 11 times, okay? That’s 9 rounds. Think you can do that for me, sweetheart?”

Steve nods. He has his arms folded where they’re not supported by Bucky’s body, and he’s pillowing his head on them.

Without anymore build up than that, Bucky lifts his hand and smacks Steve square on his right asscheek. Steve jerks forward with a surprised cry, but Bucky just keeps going, alternating sides.

By 6, Steve throws out his arms to hold himself in place. Bucky stops the spanking, and instead grabs a piece of skin low on his ass, pulls and twists in a sharp pinch. Steve cries out and his arms go weak.

“Arms off the floor,” Bucky grunts, accenting his command with another hit.

He counts to 11.

On cue, Steve rasps, “One.”

Bucky keeps going, but instead of limiting the hits to just Steve’s ass, he starts smacking the tops of his thighs and his lower back. He pinches skin again on the other leg, and a broken sob is wretched out of Steve. _Fuck_ , Bucky’ll never get over how much his baby loves this.

Bucky can feel how hard Steve is. His erection is digging into Bucky’s thighs, and every time Steve jolts forward it gives the barest amount of friction.

Likewise, Bucky is just as hard. But since he’s using one hand to spank Steve and the other to hold him in place, he has to ride it out, too.

When Steve calls out “Three!” Bucky lowers his hand to Steve’s ass and rubs the delicate skin. There’s a faint redness all over his ass and thighs, a gorgeous contrast against Steve’s milky white skin.

“Good boy,” Bucky praises. “You were so pretty, baby. You were so good for me.”

Steve is shaking like a leaf. His muscles are weak from pleasure and he’s barely able to hold himself in position anymore. Bucky runs a hand down the length of his back, soothing him.

“Alright, go on and kneel in front of the bed,” Bucky tells him, giving his backside a little swat.

“Did that count as one?” Steve jokes, sounding exhausted. His words come out a little slurred. Bucky rolls his eyes but Steve can see the way he’s trying to hide his grin.

When Steve’s in position again, Bucky walks behind him and picks up the paddle. As not to surprise Steve too much, he rubs the cool wood against Steve’s ass.

“You can grab the sheets if you need to,” Bucky says. “But try not to move.”

Steve whimpers in acknowledgement. He fists the white sheets in both of his hands, and Bucky already knows they’ll have to get new ones after this.

Steve’s so tense with anticipation that the first hit is brutal. He shouts, the sound getting caught in his throat. Bucky bends down and kisses where he’d hit. Anxiety claws at his chest and makes his throat feel tight. _Did I go too far? Is he okay?_

“Color?”

It takes Steve a minute to answer. “Green. Just surprised, s’all.”

Bucky nods, relieved. He’s still terrified of _actually_ hurting Steve; he doesn’t know what he would do if it happened.

“Try to relax,” Bucky says, pressing kisses all over Steve’s backside now. “I’m gonna take care of you, Stevie. You just have to let me.”

A shuddering breath leaves Steve. He nods slowly. “Go again. I’m okay.”

“Alright, baby.” Bucky gives his ass one last kiss before straightening up again.

He picks up the paddle again and raises it. Right as it connects with Steve’s skin, Bucky surges forward and presses his lips to Steve’s.

Steve moans hotly into his mouth. So Bucky hits again. And again. And again.

Twenty-two hits in a row. When he’s finished Bucky immediately goes to see Steve’s face. There are tear tracks down his cheeks now, and his eyes are red from crying.

Bucky’s overcome with emotion. This man is so beautiful, so _trusting_. He’s giving all of himself to Bucky and is allowing him to see the deepest parts of who he is. And it’s all for him.

“I love you so goddamn much,” Bucky whispers. He brings their foreheads together and for a moment they just stay there like that, breathing in each other’s sighs.

“Four more, sweetheart,” Bucky says, pulling away. “You want them all at once, or slow?”

Swallowing dryly, Steve says, “Three fast and the last one slow. Please.”

Bucky kisses between his shoulder blades in response.

“Alright, go lay on the bed. Face down.”

Steve shivers. He stands and crawls over the bed, laying out spread eagle. Bucky practically sprints to their closet where they keep their toys. Quickly, he pulls out their ropes and grabs Steve’s favorite plug in a moment of inspiration.

Steve’s breath hitches when he sees what Bucky’s brought with him. “Fuck,” he moans, writhing on the bed.

Bucky just smiles down at him. Without speaking, he bends Steve’s legs until they’re pressed up against his chest. He reaches for the lube they keep between the mattress. Opening the bottle, Bucky pours it over his hands, and then the toy, too.

The plug is pretty big, actually. It’s about 3 inches across and at least 6 inches long. The largest part has got to be at least 5 inches, too. It’s a ring around the toy where it expands right before it ends.

The best part though? It vibrates. On _four_ different settings.

Bucky slips a finger into Steve easily. He moans loudly at the intrusion, thrashes his head. His hands fly to his dick, and Bucky pinches his skin in punishment.

“Did I give you fucking permission to touch yourself?” Bucky growls out.

He usually doesn’t like being so mean, but Steve usually doesn’t disobey like this. He whimpers and, slowly, removes his hand. Steve’s poor cock is purpling at the tip. It looks so hard, and Bucky knows that _has_ to hurt.

“Good boy,” Bucky says, all the same.

He shoves a second digit in roughly, which makes Steve outright _howl_. Steve clenches and unclenches his hands, trying hard not to touch his cock. Bucky has to grab his dick to keep from shooting off himself.

Bucky pulls out just as quickly as he started. Steve could probably use some more prepping, but they’re both impatient and Bucky knows Steve loves to feel being stretched. He loves the burn, the way he can still feel it in the morning. So he presses the tip of the plug to Steve’s hole, watches as the ring of muscle relaxes and takes in the toy.

Steve’s going between shouting out Bucky’s name to gasping it. His chest is heaving in a way that would worry Bucky if Steve was still small and it was still 1935. Even so, the sound pokes at something ugly inside of him. He pauses, plug halfway in.

“Stevie? Can I have a color?”

“Green! Oh… oh _God_ , Bucky, don’t stop… g-green,” Steve babbles.

And yeah, okay. The punk’s fine.

Bucky pushes the rest of the plug inside of Steve in one swift go. When they get to the extended ring, part of Bucky doesn’t think it will actually fit inside. He pushes against Steve’s entrance, but Steve is tight again, clenching around the toy.

“You gotta relax, baby,” Bucky says. Steve’s shaking again. Bucky rubs the back of Steve’s thighs.

Slowly, Steve starts to unclench. Bucky adds more lube and starts fucking Steve with the toy, trying to build momentum. Steve is moaning and thrashing on the bed. Distracting him by pinching his nipple and twisting it, Bucky pushes the plug all the way in.

Steve lets out a desperate cry. He’s shaking harder now, feeling so full.

“Can you turn over for me?” Bucky asks. He knows the change in position will help, and actually turning the thing on will be amazing.

Steve nods and forces himself up on his elbows. It’s more like he throws himself onto his stomach, really, but he gets there all the same.

As Bucky moves up Steve’s body, he leaves a trail soft kisses over his skin. One on the small of his back, another on his left cheek, more on the freckles dotting Steve’s shoulders. Bucky kneads his ass where there are fading bruises, licks a stripe between his shoulder blades.

He crawls over Steve and starts to tie his hands to their bedposts. Bucky’s hard cock is _right_ over Steve’s face where it’s turned to the side, and he can hear the pained little sounds his baby is making.

But Bucky told him not to move. He doesn’t have permission. They both know what would happen if he tried to suck him off now.

When Bucky has Steve’s hands tied, he moves back down his body. Steve groans as Bucky’s cock is taken away. As much as the public likes to picture Captain America as a pure, godly man, Bucky knows the truth. His little Stevie is the biggest cock slut in New York.

“Thirty-three spankings. Real quick,” Bucky reminds him, picking up the paddle again.

“Yes, please,” Steve whimpers.

Bucky doesn’t keep him waiting.

His hits are brutal. Bucky puts every ounce of strength he can muster behind them. They jolt Steve’s body, pushing him up the bed with every blow. Bucky just tugs him back down by his ankles and starts again. Steve’s writhing uncontrollably now, trying to move away from the pain one second and then lifting his ass towards Bucky the next.

When he finishes all three rounds, Bucky drops the paddle on the ground. Quickly, he reaches down and switches the plug on to its highest setting, not giving Steve any time to breathe.

Steve _screams_ when it’s turned on. Bucky forgot how hard the toy vibrated, and he momentarily regrets starting Steve off at such an intense level. But then he sees the look of pure ecstasy on Steve’s face, and he’s glad.

He strains against the ropes binding his hands, but he knows he can’t escape. These are special from Asgard, given to them by Thor when he’d learned Steve and him were together.

Bucky thanks their teammate silently. He should write a fucking thank you note or something.

He waits until Steve’s voice goes hoarse. His screams break off into sharp cries, too worn out and overstimulated to do anything else.

That’s when Bucky notices Steve trying to hump the bed.

“ _What. Did. I. Say?”_ Bucky growls. He fucks Steve with the plug, accenting each word with a sharp thrust.

Steve’s sobbing, his whole body taut. “I-I’m sorry… Buck, _oh god_ , I’m s-so hard, please…”

“ _No_ coming,” Bucky tells him. Steve shouts in frustration and thumps his head hard against the bed.

Bucky grabs the toy and pulls it out so Steve’s rim is being stretched by the widest part. Steve starts screaming again as his hole flutters around the toy. He’s stretched so wide, Bucky’s pretty sure he could get his whole hand in there if we wanted to.

Buck’s so _fucking_ turned on right now. He grabs his cock and pumps it hastily, just enough to get some relief.

He pushes the toy back inside of Steve and pets his backside.

“I’m gonna spank you real good now,” Bucky tells him, digging his fingers into Steve's ass. The skin there is an angry red and Bucky slaps his hand over it, forcing a small whimper out of Steve.

“Then, I’m going to set the vibrator to pulse-” Steve moans loudly, “And I’m gonna jerk off and come all over your pretty little tits. And then _maybe_ you can get off. _Only_ then.”

Fresh tears leak out of Steve’s eyes. Bucky crawls over his body and kisses the ones he can reach. Steve shivers at his touch.

“I love you,” Steve cries softly. He says his name like it’s something precious, something holy. “ _Bucky._ I love you.”

“Ssh, baby,” Bucky says. “I’ve got you.”

Whenever Steve goes deep like he is now, his emotions are all brought to the surface. Bucky knows he has to be careful when Steve is like this, but he’s had practice.

They’ve talked about it before, too, and Bucky feels confident in being able to handle it. Besides, it’s also when his baby gets the most pleasure, so Bucky will take it any day.

“You ready, babydoll?” Bucky asks. He brushes Steve’s sweat-soaked hair back off his face and kisses his forehead.

“Yes,” Steve breathes. “Spank me, please.”

Bucky smiles. He loves how needy Steve gets, how he’s so unashamed to ask for what he wants when he’s fucked out like this.

Bucky sits back on his heels, thinking of how he wants to do this. He would use his metal arm, but he’s not comfortable enough with it yet to try anything. So he decides on his hand again. He doesn’t know if Steve’s ass could take any more hits from the paddle without actually bleeding.

 _Crack!_ Bucky swings his right arm over his head and hits Steve’s ass, the sound echoing in their bedroom. Steve lets out another soft cry.

He does it over and over, hitting Steve’s backside with all the strength he’s got. When he gets to eleven, he actually does use his metal arm for the last one. Steve moans loudly when he feels the metal against his skin, a bruise immediately appearing on his cheek.

Not giving Steve any down time, he unties his hands and pushes his shoulders until Steve’s laying on his back again. Steve has gone completely boneless, though he does wince when pressure is put on his ass, the skin still sore and red from the spankings.

Bucky ignores it, knows Steve will safeword if anything is really wrong. Instead, he reaches between Steve’s legs and switches the setting on the plug.

Now the vibrations come out in quick, staccato bursts, so strong that Bucky can feel them when he puts his hand on Steve’s hip.Steve claws at the bedsheets, each pulse stimulating his prostate and shaking him to the core.

True to his word, Bucky licks his palm and starts jerking off fast. He doesn’t drag it out, doesn’t think he could even handle it if he tried. He can’t imagine what Steve must be feeling now, the constant stimulation without any release.

Bucky barely lasts three minutes before coming. He makes a sound like he’s been punched in the gut. Bucky’s vision gets hazy for a few seconds, white-hot pleasure crashing over him in waves.

Beneath him, Steve has his mouth wide open, trying to catch any bit of come in case it reaches his face. The majority of it does end up on Steve’s chest, though a small amount hits his chin. Steve is quick to clean that up, moaning softly as he tastes it.

When Bucky finally comes down, he feels completely boneless. He’s tempted to just not let Steve come. They’ve done it before.

But Steve has been so good to him, gave him the absolute best day Bucky can remember for a long, long time.

He’s been a good boy. He deserves this.

Bucky reaches down and with two fingers scoops his come off of Steve’s chest and feeds it to him. Steve’s eyes roll back in his head when his lips close around Bucky’s hand, his tongue lapping at the digits.

With his metal hand, Bucky reaches between Steve’s legs and eases the plug out. Steve’s face scrunches up in pain when he moves it past the ring. The thing with Steve is that he’s always virgin-tight, thanks to the serum, so it makes play a little hard when he’s not being fucked continuously.

“I know, baby, I know,” Bucky soothes. The plug slides out smoothly after that. He switches it off and tosses it towards their bathroom door for later, as there’s no way he’s stopping to clean it now.

He gathers more come on his fingers and lets Steve lick it off.

Once Steve’s cleaned up all of Bucky’s come, Bucky unties Steve’s hands from the headboard. He kisses each wrist gently. They’re rubbed raw, but Bucky knows they’ll heal before tomorrow.

He sits back on his heels again. Steve’s cock is curved against his stomach, precome smearing in the light trail of hair. It looks so _fucking_ hard. Bucky doesn’t know how Steve can stand this.

With delicate hands he reaches for Steve’s dick. The moment he touches him, Steve is tensing up all over. His cock jumps, ready for release. A low moan escapes him and he reaches for Bucky, grabbing onto his forearms.

If he wanted to, Bucky could probably make him come without even touching his cock. But Steve’s been so good. They can save that for another time.

Slowly, Bucky begins pumping Steve’s cock with his right hand and cupping his balls with the other. He presses the cold metal to his perineum, making Steve’s breath hitch in his chest. He’s so sore, Bucky knows, but Steve can’t stop, not when he’s so close.

“You feel good, Stevie?” Bucky asks. The only answer he gets is another moan. “You ready to come?”

Steve nods furiously. He opens his mouth like he wants to say something but he ends up just falling into another stream of moans.Words can be hard for Steve sometimes, when he’s this fucked out.

“You don’t gotta say anything, babydoll. It’s okay,” Bucky soothes.

He starts to move faster, the drag of his hand becoming quick and rough. The noises Steve is making get more and more high-pitched until he’s whimpering his pleasure.

“You can come when you’re ready,” Bucky says. “Just let go.”

Once given permission, it only takes a few more strokes for Steve to be going completely rigid all over. His back arches off the bed and he tightens his grip on Bucky’s arms almost painfully. He opens his mouth in a silent scream, the air rushing out of him.

Steve starts to shoot off then, splattering his stomach, some of his come even reaching up to his neck. Bucky works him through it, lets Steve’s come dribble over his hand when he starts to come down from his high. Bucky only takes his hand away after Steve starts to shake from the overstimulation.

They are both breathing heavy, their panting breaths the only sound in the room. They sit together for a while, both tingling all the way down to their toes.

After a while, Bucky kisses Steve’s stomach and whispers, “I’ll be right back,” before going to their bathroom to get their aftercare things.

He returns a minute later with a warm washcloth, some aloe vera, and a cold bottle of water. Bucky sits on the edge of the bed and drags the washcloth over Steve’s skin, cleaning up his come. He scrubs at his hand as well, and throws the cloth back towards the bathroom when he’s done.

Next, Bucky helps Steve sit up a bit, just enough to drink. He cracks open the water bottle and gently pours it in Steve’s mouth until he’s drank it all. Steve lays back down then, a little more coherent with the cold water in his system.

“Can you turn over for me, Steve?” Bucky asks.

Steve nods and picks himself up, laying back on his stomach. Bucky pours some of the aloe vera on his hands and rubs it over Steve’s body, soothing the damaged skin. He works it across Steve’s back, then pours more on his palms to spread over Steve’s backside.

teve moans softly at the feeling, the cool lotion easing the leftover pain.

Steve doesn’t actually need this part, since he’ll be healed by tomorrow anyway. It’s more psychological, and it’s cathartic for both of them. Bucky needs to know he can take care of Steve after they play, and Steve needs to feel safe.

Satisfied with his job, Bucky sets the bottle on the nightstand. He gets up to shut the lights off but leaves the bedside lamp on for now. It’s just a soft glow, helps to keep them both grounded when they wake up sweating from a nightmare.

Bucky slips back under the cool sheets and presses his body against Steve’s. The other man hums softly. Steve turns around in Bucky’s arms and smiles sleepily at him.

“Hey you,” Bucky says, kissing him lightly.

“Hi,” Steve whispers.

They don’t speak much after that, too busy kissing to care. The kisses are sweet and light, and they remind Bucky of summer and soda water and sneaking touches on rides at Coney Island. He can smell the carnival food, hear the seagulls and the laughter and feel the warm sun on the back of his neck.

Steve cuddles closer to Bucky, his head resting against Bucky’s chest and their feet intertwined. Bucky can feel him pressed all along his body, can feel every inch of him. He breathes in deeply, and it smells like Steve. It’s his natural scent along with his soap, toothpaste, and something a little bit like home.

Steve falls asleep first. His breathing evens out and soon enough there’s a puddle of drool on Bucky’s chest.

He just smiles and closes his eyes, drifting off with Steve safely in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> argh how does one end pwp?? terribly, apparently.
> 
> Come join me on tumblr at samwilsonn, and we can yell about these gay superheroes. And dogs. Always dogs.


End file.
